Lucy Quinn Fabray
Quinn Fabray is a fictional character in Glee. In the first season, Quinn was a secondary antagonist but as she got preganant she became more of a protagonist. Quinn is played by Dianna Agron. She is known for her faith and extreme popularity, the president of the Celibacy Club and the Head Cheerleader of the Cheerios in Season 1, until she got pregnant by Noah Puckerman. After having her baby, Beth at the end of Season 1, in Season 2 she comes back to school and is the Head Cheerio again, which results in her being attacked by ex-best friend Santana Lopez after telling Sue about Santana's summer plastic surgery, and she insults her about her past pregnancy, although it seems that Santana and Quinn have mended their rivalry and are friends again. She was an antagonist from Pilot to Throwdown. Primera Temporada In "Pilot", Quinn is seen laughing at Rachel's MySpace video and comments on it. Later, in a flashback scene of Finn's, she is seen making out with him and visits Finn by his lockers, mentioning 'The Christ Crusaders' and insults Rachel. At the end of the episode, she is seen watching New Directions perform "Don't Stop Believing". During "Showmance", Quinn is shown running a Celibacy Club meeting, where Rachel joins in, She does the balloon exercise with Finn. Later, during New Directions performance during the assembly, Quinn seems shocked by their performance, which leads her into joining Glee Club, thus performing "Say a Little Prayer" with Santana and Brittany. In "Acafellas, Quinn tries to disband the club by recruiting Dakota Stanley and by tricking Mercedes into thinking Kurt has feelings for her. After these attempts fail to break the club, Quinn changes her ways and comes to enjoy herself. In "Preggers", Quinn reveals to Finn that she's pregnant with his child even though they never even had sex by telling him that he prematurely ejaculated when they were in a hot tub together and the sperm entered her through the water. Later in the season, Kurt reveals to everyone in Glee that Quinn's strange behavior is the result of one in the oven and that Finn is the father. She performs background vocals in "Last Name" and "Somebody to Love" in The Rhodes Not Taken . In "Vitamin D", Sue mentions a recent disaster in which Quinn's knee slightly quivered during a pyramid in Cherrios practice. When she asks Quinn what's wrong, Quinn blames it on Glee. She performs background vocals in "Halo/Walking on Sunshine" In "Throwdown", Quinn is put in Will's group and complains to Mr. Schuester as she feels that Puck, Brittany and herself are only swaying in the background like props while Finn and Rachel sing "No Air". She is seen telling Sue that most of the Cheerios are academically ineligible after flunking Will's Spanish class. Later, Quinn tells Rachel to stay away from Finn. Rachel confronts Quinn about working on the side for Sue and warns her that Sue won't be there once her pregnancy is revealed. This leads into Quinn and the Cheerios performing "You Keep Me Hangin' On". Sue forces Jacob to go public with the story of Quinn's pregnancy after finding Rachel's underwear in his locker. Quinn is seen beside herself. At the end she sings background vocals in "Keep Holding On" while crying. In "Mash-Up", Finn gets drenched by a cup of soda-flavored slushie by popular hockey player (or as Quinn calls him "a puckhead"), Dave Karofsky. Apparently Finn and Quinn are no longer cool and popular. Finn and Quinn ask Emma for advice on how to be cool again. Emma accidentally suggests sunglasses, but ultimately tells them to be themselves. Despite wearing shades, they are doused with slushie by several football players. Sue kicks Quinn off the Cheerios for being pregnant and thinks she will start everyday with a slushie facial, but Will assures her the Glee kids will be there to clean her off and that they will always be there for her. In "Wheels", Finn finds Quinn watching Cheerios practice from the stands. The two of them talk about the financial difficulties with pregnancy and Quinn rips Finn for not being man enough to find a job and help her raise their baby. Puck gives Quinn some cash ($18) for their kid. She gives it back, saying she will go to her grave swearing it is Finn's baby. They proceed to have a playful food fight and Finn walks in just before they were about to kiss. Puck tries again to give Quinn some cash from the cupcake fund. He explains that he's not really a screw-up and could be a good father. She tells him she won't take the money from a friend in a wheelchair, but apologizes for calling him a loser earlier. Finn comes up and tells Quinn he's finally gotten a job. She performs background vocals in "Proud Mary". In "Ballad", Quinn is furious Finn told his mother and is worried it might come back to her parents. While trying on her dress for the Chastity Ball, Quinn's mother notices it's no longer fitting her. Quinn's father pops into the room and tells Quinn he wants to have Finn over for dinner. At dinner, Finn begins to get nervous when Quinn's father makes a toast. He excuses himself and calls Kurt for help. He heads back out and sings "(You're) Having My Baby" to the whole family. Quinn's parents sit Finn and Quinn down. Quinn's father is so disappointed he kicks her out of house. Quinn is upset that her mother must have known that she was pregnant, but did nothing out of fear of what Quinn's father would say. Finn brings Quinn to his own home and his mother tells her she can stay with them as long as she needs to. The Glee kids sit Finn and Quinn down and sing "Lean On Me" in order to show them how they feel. During the song Puck and Quinn glance knowingly at one another. In "Hairography", Quinn debates whether she made the wrong decision in cutting Puck out of her baby's life and choosing Finn instead. She decides to give Puck a chance by volunteering to babysit for Terri's sister Kendra's children and becomes impressed by the way Puck acts with them. But later in the episode Santana tells her that Puck and she had been sexting the whole night and she again decides to give up the baby. In "Mattress", just before the yearbook photos are taken, Quinn resolves to be back on the Cheerios. She blackmails Sue, who, impressed agrees to let her back on the squad. But Quinn instead rejects her offer and tells her to give up one of her yearbook pages to the Glee Club as she rather be with people who accepts her for who she is to which Sue agrees. She performs background vocals in "Jump" and "Smile". ) and Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) on the set of 'Mattress.']] In "Sectionals" Rachel tells Finn that Puck is the real father of Quinn’s child and Finn and Puck fight in the choir room. Quinn tearfully admits that Puck is the father and attempts to apologize but Finn quits the club and runs away. Quinn then goes on to perform in Sectionals, singing back-ups in "You Can’t Always Get What You Want" and later in "My Life Would Suck Without You". In "Hell-O", Quinn returns to school attempting to make Puck a faithful father. Finn still has feelings for her as shown when he sings "Hello, I Love You" and Quinn is having trouble with Puck, who believes she is getting fat. She sang background vocals in "Gives You Hell" and "Hello Goodbye". In "The Power of Madonna", when Rachel asks for help with boys and sex, Quinn requests she stop talking as she is grossing her baby out. Quinn then informs Mr. Schuester of the sexism in society making him choose Madonna as a Glee assignment. Quinn joins her fellow female members in singing "Express Yourself" in which she has a solo. She seen happily watching Kurt and Mercedes singing with the Cheerios. She performs background vocals in "Like A Prayer". In "Home", Quinn begins to notice that Mercedes, now a Cheerio, is deliberately starving herself to get thinner. After she collapses, Quinn approaches her and reveals that when she was a cheerleader she threw up to stay skinny but being pregnant made her see the importance of eating healthy. She says Mercedes is beautiful as she is and the two become friends. Quinn first joins Mercedes in singing "Beautiful" to the school and later in singing "Home" alongside April Rhodes. In "Bad Reputation", she sings and dances "Ice Ice Baby" with the rest of the club. When the Glist appears, she claims Rachel is the culprit. Afterwards Will confronts Quinn about being the author of the list. He said he realized it was her once he found out what it was like to lose his reputation. She says she never meant to hurt anyone, but can't deal with being invisible. Will tells Figgins no one came forward and convinces him that since the lists have stopped they should move on without suspensions. In "Laryngitis", Quinn gives Mercedes her permission to date Puck but warns her to be careful of Puck as well as Santana who would be out for revenge. She sings background vocals in "One". In "Dream On", she performs background vocals in "Dream a Little Dream". In "Theatricality, Quinn begins to spy on Vocal Adrenaline with Rachel and Mercedes and discovers that Shelby Corcoran, their coach, is Rachel's mother. She later sings "Bad Romance" along with Kurt and the other girls. She also argues with Puck over what to name their daughter. He sings "Beth]" to her in order to show his passion about their child and Quinn agrees for him to be there when she is born. In "Funk", Quinn expresses her funky side, which amuses the club who laugh at her. She sings "It's A Man's Man's Man's World" in order to express her views on her new life and receives a standing ovation as well as a group hug. Mercedes also offers Quinn a home at her house, which Quinn accepts. In "Journey", while performing at Regionals, Quinn reunites with her mother who informs her that she divorced her father for cheating and wants Quinn and her grandchild to move back in with her. Quinn then tells her mother that her water just broke and she is rushed to hospital just as Vocal Adrenaline begin to perform "Bohemian Rhapsody". Quinn gives birth to baby Beth and asks Puck if he ever loved her, to which he replies that he did and does. Quinn returns to school and tearfully performs "To Sir, With Love" for Mr. Schuester. She later expresses her friendship with Kurt and Mercedes as well as her mended friendship with Finn while Mr. Schuester sings "Over The Rainbow". It is also revealed that Shelby adopted Beth. Segunda Temporada In "Audition", Quinn still isn't a Cheerio and seems to be much nicer when interviewed by Jacob. Later, she rejoins the Cheerios by convincing Sue that she can help get their budget back and by telling her Santana got breast implants. She is reinstated to Head Cheerleader and gets into a vicious fight with Santana in the hallway, until Will stopped them. Quinn is still in Glee and is angry with Rachel when she inadvertently causes Sunshine to join Vocal Adrenaline. At the end of the episode, she is seen looking slightly regretful at Cheerios practice when seeing Santana buckling under the weight of a pyramid. She sings "Empire State of Mind" with New Directions and perfroms background vocals. In "Britney/Brittany", she is one of the many members who didn't have to go to Carl's dentist office. Quinn tried to seduce Finn into going back out with her since they are both popular again. However Finn turns Quinn down, but also saying he would be lying if he said that he hasn't feeling for her anymore. Moments later, it is revealed that Rachel asked Quinn to do this and Quinn tells her Finn really loves her, although Quinn didn't seem to be very happy with it. She sings "Toxic" with New Directions, having a short solo at the end. In "Grilled Cheesus", she says that she had a tough year and that she turned to God lots of time for help. She sings background vocals with Tina when Mercedes sings "I Look To You". Later, Quinn is seen praying with Rachel and Mercedes in Burt Hummel's hospital room. Kurt notices and tells Quinn and the others to leave, which they do. She sings "One of Us" with New Directions. In "Duets", she comforts Sam and helps him clean up after he had slushies thrown on him. Later, they agree to sing a duet together, but when Sam tries to kiss her, she panics, fearing that by getting in another relationship, she would be going down the same path she did last year and lose her newly regained popularity. She decides not to sing with him. However, Rachel and Finn convince them to pair up again. They sing "Lucky" as their duet and win the competition and two free dinner coupons to BreadstiX, to which she immediately tells Sam, "This is so not a date". At the dinner, Sam tells her he thinks she was really brave for returning to McKinley after going through a pregnancy the previous year. He confides in her that he knows what its like to hide something about ones' self and Quinn immediately jumps on the topic, asking if Sam is actually gay as other members of the Glee Club had thought. He denies this, and instead reveals he uses lemon juice to make his hair a lighter color. After this, she puts the coupons away,and tells Sam that he would be paying for dinner as "a true gentleman always pays on the first date." ".]] In "The Rocky Horror Glee Show", she portrays Magneta alongside Santana. In the beginning of the episode, Quinn said that Sam is cute and that he is the perfect one to play the role of Rocky. When Carl sang with the New Directions, Quinn is seen to be dancing along with Sam. She is also the lead female vocal in Time Warp and performs in "Dammit Janet". In "Never Been Kissed", Quinn is seen in a flashack sequence of Sam's where they are shown to be making out and she refuses to go any further when Sam mentions a little "Something-Something". Later, Quinn and Sam are again shown to be making out, where he mentions the word "Beiste" leaving Quinn flustered. She later reports this to Sylvester and confronts Sam about it in the school corridor. She also performs background vocals in "Start me up/Livin' on a Prayer". In The Substitute Will Schuester imagines her as a 5 year old when he was sick. Also she seems to like Holly Holliday and sings background vocals with Santana and Brittany in Forget You but she is happy when Mr. Schuester came back, even when she don't like his choice of music. It also seems in this episode that she and Santana have mended their fight and are friends again. In Special Education Mr. Shue decided to give Quinn and Sam the solos Rachel freaks out and calls them Ken" and "Barbie". Sam and Quinn sing "I've Had The Time of My Life". In "A Very Glee Christmas", Quinn and Sam seem to grow closer together in their relationship. Personalidad Of all the members of the Glee Group, Quinn's character is one of the most developed characters throughout the series. When first introduced, Quinn was the ultimate snarky mean girl. Popular, beautiful, and a complete snob, and admired by every single boy in the school (not to mention everyone else), Quinn made certain that everyone around her knew who was top dog. As a cheerleader, she constantly went out of her way to demean those whom she didn't like, and was willing to do whatever she could to demonstrate her superiority. Furthermore, as president of the Celibacy Club, Quinn also revealed herself to be an extreme borderline Bible-thumper, preaching her faith at random periods. Aside from being cold and judgmental, Quinn was also extremely manipulative. She seemed to view anyone and everyone as a potential enemy or pawn to be used. Willing to lie and cheat, Quinn would do anything and everything she could to make sure that things worked out of her, no matter how they affected others. Quinn is also very petty and easily angered by jealousy, and would do what she could to exact revenge. At home, meanwhile, Quinn played the role of "Daddy's Little Girl", always being as sweet and polite as possible, and doing everything she could to hide from her WASP parents all the 'sinful' things she might be doing. After discovering that she was pregnant, however, Quinn began her transformation, thanks, in large part, to the support from the Glee Club. Initially unwilling to trust them, she eventually discovers that they were more caring and understanding than her popular friends, particularly after she was kicked off the Cheerios and joined Glee. She soon began to enjoy her time with the Glee group more and more, and would even go as far as to defend them from Sue, such as when their yearbook pages were pulled in Mattress. She also shows that she is able to become a good mother as she successfully, with Puck's help, babysits Kendra's three children and even gets them to take bath and go to sleep together. Finn and Quinn were both popular and members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating sometime prior to the series start. Since the beginning, Quinn has had a habit of manipulating the sweet, but somewhat naïve, Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the pair of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex with Noah Puckerman when he got her drunk and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn prematurely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and was attempting to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Their relationship officially ended when Finn finds out that Puck is the father. After that, they stopped talking altogether, but during "Journey to Regionals", they smile at each other, alluding that they are back on good terms. In Season 2, Quinn has regained her life as head cheerleader of the Cheerios. Unlike last year however, she seems to not have forgotten the lessons she learned the year prior. She still seems to enjoy bullying Rachel, but she does not seem to go out of her way to bully anyone else. In fact, she seems more empathic towards those who are bullied such as Sam, due to the fact she remembers vividly how it feels. She seems more intent on coming to terms with her prior life, and wants to rebuild herself. This has caused her to be reluctant to start a relationship with Sam, for fear for falling back into old habits regarding men. Quinn is also being forced to act more aggressive than before, due to her continued rivalry with Santana. Relaciones Noah Puckerman They were both popular kids and were part of the Celibacy Club. Puck is Finn's best friend, and yet despite that, Puck got Quinn drunk on wine coolers (probably intentionally), resulting in a one night stand wherein Quinn got pregnant. Although often arrogant and cruel, Puck is quick to step up upon discovering that Quinn is pregnant, offering to be there for both Quinn and the baby. Quinn however rejects the offer, stating that he is not worthy enough to be the father of her baby, and instead lies to everyone, claiming that it is Finn's baby. This causes Puck to lash out and reveal her pregnancy to the rest of the Glee Club. Puck ends up still wanting to help Quinn, and goes so far as to giving her $18 dollars and stealing money from the Glee Club bake sale in the hopes of winning her favor by offering to support the baby. Puck and Quinn become closer when they babysit for Kendra. When Finn finds out that Puck is the father, he says he is done with Quinn. Quinn tells Puck that she is going to do it all on her own and doesn't need his help. Quinn ended up moving into Puck's home, where Puck's mother drove her crazy. While at Regionals, after performing their Journey Medley, Quinn's water broke, and she was rushed to the hospital. With her mother, Puck, and Mercedes by her side, Quinn gave birth to her and Puck’s daughter Beth, who was given up for adoption. While looking down at their child, Puck admitted to loving Quinn, especially now more than ever before. Finn Hudson In "Ballad", Quinn is furious Finn told his mother and is worried it might come back to her parents. While trying on her dress for the Chastity Ball, Quinn's mother notices it's no longer fitting her. Quinn's father pops into the room and tells Quinn he wants to have Finn over for dinner. At dinner, Finn begins to get nervous when Quinn's father makes a toast. He excuses himself and calls Kurt for help. He heads back out and sings "(You're) Having My Baby" to the whole family. Quinn's parents sit Finn and Quinn down. Quinn's father is so disappointed he kicks her out of house. Quinn is upset that her mother must have known that she was knocked up but did nothing out of fear of what Quinn's father would say. Finn brings Quinn to his own home and his mother tells her she can stay with them as long as she needs to. The Glee kids sit Finn and Quinn down and sing "Lean On Me" in order to show them how they feel. During the song Puck and Quinn glance knowingly at one another. Finn and Quinn were both popular and members of the Celibacy Club and Glee Club. As two of the most popular kids in the school, they began dating sometime prior to the series start. Since the beginning, Quinn has a habit of manipulating the sweet, but somewhat naïve, Finn. During most of their relationship, whenever the pair of them began to get physically intimate, Quinn would abruptly stop and ask that they pray instead. Although Finn very much wanted to sleep with Quinn, she always refused due to her religious beliefs. Ironically, Quinn ended up having sex with Noah Puckerman, who was Finn's best friend, when he got her drunk and seduced her, resulting in her becoming pregnant. Rather than admit to the truth, Quinn lied to Finn and claimed the baby was his, after Finn pre-maturely ejaculated in Quinn's hot tub. Under the false belief that Quinn is carrying his child, Finn has opted to stay with her and was attempting to become a good father. When Quinn got kicked out of her home by her family, Finn and his mother took her in. Their relationship officially ended when Finn finds out that Puck is the father. After that, they stopped talking altogether, but during "Journey to Regionals", they smile at each other, alluding that they are back on good terms. Sam Evans Quinn initially decided that she wanted to be independent and alone but after she saw two football players slushied Sam, Quinn took Sam into the girl's washroom and washed the slushie off of his face. Sam tried to flirt with Quinn using language from Avatar "Your eyes are pretty". After Kurt tells Sam that it would be better if Sam found another partner, Sam decides to pair up with Quinn. In the science lab, Sam and Quinn share an intimate moment as Sam shows Quinn how to play the guitar. As Sam leans in to kiss Quinn, Quinn pulls away and begins to explain to Sam how she wants to be independent and how she is not interested in a romantic relationship. In a fit of anger, Quinn tells Sam she doesn't want to be his partner anymore and storms off. After being convinced by Rachel and Finn, Quinn and Sam later decide to sing a duet together. Sam and Quinn perform a very intimate version of "Lucky" and they win the duet competition. Later at Breadstix, Sam explains to Quinn how he admires her for coming back after all of the humiliation she dealt with last year. Sam later confesses to Quinn how he has been putting lemon juice in his hair to make it look lighter so he could be more popular. Touched by Sam's confession, Quinn puts away the coupons and tells Sam that he is paying for the dinner because a real gentleman always pays on the first date. In The Rocky Horror Glee Show Quinn tells Sam that he would be perfect for the part of Rocky because he was cute, blonde and has Rocky's abs. In Never Been Kissed Sam is seen kissing Quinn on a couch/bed and Sam puts his on Quinn's leg, but Quinn pulls his hand off of her leg. Sam tries to convince Quinn to go a little bit further saying "How about a little something something?" and Quinn coldly tells him that a little "something something." can lead to something more and proceeds to tell Sam that when they're prom king and queen it will feel just as good as a little "something something." Quinn is later angry and jealous of Beiste because Sam whispered "Beiste" while he was making out with Quinn. In Furt Sam gives Quinn a promise ring and she later accepts after thinking about it. In Special Education Mr. Shue decided to give the solos to Sam and Quinn. In a very glee Christmas Sam and Quinn shared a kiss while Rachel was singing to Finn Familia Some members of Quinn's family members have been mentioned and appeared on screen in the episode "Ballad." In the episode, it is mentioned that she has an older sister who married a Christian man. In this episode, her parents are also shown on screen, her father, Russell Fabray, played by Gregg Henry, and her mother, Judy Fabray, played by Charlotte Ross. In addition to this family, she has her daughter with Noah "Puck" Puckerman, who was born in the episode Journey. Their daughter, named Beth, was adopted by Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's biological mother, and so her name is now Beth Corcoran. It is unknown if Quinn will ever see Beth again. Canciones Interpretadas Solos Primera Temporada * I Say a Little Prayer (Showmance) * You Keep Me Hangin' On (Throwdown) * It's a Man's Man's Man's World (Funk) * Papa Don't Preach (Hairography) Solos (en un dúo o grupo) Primera Temporada * Don't Stop Believin' (The Rhodes Not Taken) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Theatricality) Segunda Temporada * One of Us (Grilled Cheesus) * Lucky (Duets) * The Time Warp (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Marry You (Furt) * (I've Had) The Time of My Life (Special Education) * The Most Wonderful Day of the Year (A Very Glee Christmas) * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) Frases ''Primera Temporada Segunda Temporada'' Categoría:Cheerios Categoría:Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Cruzados de Cristo Categoría:Personajes Femeninos